LOST 2: Retribution
by Gleek4ever23
Summary: After Luke has awoken from his coma, He fears Carter will take him again. What if it really happened? WARNING: Child abuse, Major blood and language and character death By chapter 7 and 8.
1. Recovering

**LOST 2 Re write! This time without ANT Farm. I deleted the old one because I hated the direction it was going in. Any way, here is chapter 1!**

* * *

'A month.' Emma thought to herself. 'It's been a month since Luke was kidnapped and tortured.' Luke hasn't woken up yet. The Ross' were worried. Connie had been living with them since her mom kicked her out. She was just as worried.

"Luke is taking some time." Connie said. Emma nodded. "It's been a month. Wouldn't he have woken up?" Emma asked. "He had lots of damage, Emma." Connie replied quickly. Emma looked to her feet. "I know." She said. "This will sound weird coming from me, but," She chuckles for a second. "I really miss him." Connie raises an eyebrow.

"That did sound strange." She said. The two girls laughed but then stopped. "Luke." Emma said. "Can you please wake up." She looked up to the ceiling and took a deep breath and looked back. "I really want you home. We miss you." Emma said, voice starting to crack. "Please wake up and come home with me and Connie, and Jessie and-" Emma burst into tears crying softly. Connie came up and grabbed her shoulders, crying as well. "Emma? Connie?"

The girls jumped when they heard the voice. They looked at Luke. His eyes were open! "Luke?!" The girls almost shouted. "Nurse Nancy!" Emma called. The doctors started filing in, the girls had to leave. Emma flipped out her phone and dialed Jessie's number. "Emma, is Luke alright?" Jessie asked, panicked. Emma still had tears. "He's fine. Perfectly fine." Jessie knew what it meant. She got the kids together and drove to the hospital.

"Emma! Connie!" Jessie ran to the girls. "Where is he?"" Emma and Connie looked at the door. "They're just testing him." Connie said. Then a doctor came out of the door. "Well, he is awake, and seems to be fine. His broken bones healed and he should be OK now." He said. The family was glad to hear that. "When is gonna come home?" Zuri asked the doctor. "Tomorrow." He replied.

* * *

Luke stepped out of the elevator to the living room. So long since he'd seen it. It almost felt new. He looked around and them stepped into the kitchen. Bertram was there, reading the newspaper. "Oh, great he's back." Bertram said, rolling his eyes. "Missed you too, Bertram." Luke said walking out. Bertram sighed. "I missed his jokes so much." Luke opened the door. "I heard that."

Luke walked upstairs to his room. "How nice to be back." He said to himself. He got on to his bed and lay there, staring at the ceiling. He closed his eyes for a second. Then he opened them, and gasped at the sight.

Carter was there, grinning at Luke. Luke was about to get up and run, but he was tied to the bed, and had tape over his mouth. "Hey, buddy! Haven't seen you in a while." Carter said, laughing. Luke grunted through the tape. "What's that? I can't understand you, you got a little something right over your mouth." Carter joked.

"Ready to go home? I got a new house, we can enjoy it." He told Luke while grabbing him. Luke started struggling and kicking. "You're kinda tired, i guess. Let me help you sleep." Carter said, reaching to Luke's face, placing his fingers on Luke's nose and holding it shut. Luke struggled more. He was losing air. His vision faded and Carter's laughs got quiet, 'Till Luke stopped moving.

"LUKE!" Ravi shouted, running to his brother's aid. Luke had been dreaming? Ravi took the pillow off his face and lifted Luke up. "What are you doing?" Ravi asked, quite tense. Luke put a hand to his head. "I-I thing I was dreaming." He replied. "Carter came back to get me."

"Luke, did something happen at Mr. Carter's home?" Ravi asked suspiciously. Luke looked at Ravi wide eyed. "No, I was just beat up!" Luke snapped. Ravi shrugged and walked out. Luke looked around. "No one should find out."

* * *

**LOST 2: Retribution! Chapter 1 is over! Sad. Did you like it? What do you want to see in the future? Review what you want! See ya later!**


	2. What's Wrong

Luke stepped out of his room and downstairs to see everyone sitting in chairs or on the couch, obviously waiting for him. He raises an eyebrow. "Hi?" He says in a suspicious voice. "Hi, Luke. How are you?" Jessie asks. "Have you-" Emma steps forward. "Why are you acting so strange?" Emma asks. Luke crosses his arms. "You try being kidnapped and tortured, then being put into a coma!" He shouts angrily as he storms to the kitchen.

"Luke, wait!" Jessie calls. Ravi and Zuri run into the kitchen to see Luke at the table with his head in his arms. "Luke?" Zuri pats him on the back. "What is wrong, brother?" Ravi asks. Luke raises his head up, revealing red ees and tears running down his face. "You w-wanna know what's wrong?" He asks, more stern. "I was beat up by that sick monster. I was tortured and stabbed. I was put into a coma! What do you thinks so wrong?"

Zuri looks at Ravi and then sits next to Luke. "Luke, we just wanna know how to help." Zuri tells him. Luke looks at them. "Wanna help? Don't mention anything of what happened these past two months." Luke walks out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Jessie, Connie and Emma look to Ravi and Zuri. "What'd he say?" Emma asked.

Ravi looked up the stairs. "He wants us to never speak of what has happened the previous two months." He said. "It horrifies him." Zuri adds. Jessie nods and stands. "OK, from now on, no one mentions any of this again." Jessie demands. Connie agrees. "Yeah, my dad was hard on him. He broke his foot with a pipe, threw him down the stairs." Connie explains.

"Can we just watch TV like a loving family?" Emma suggests. Jessie grabs the remote and turns the TV on to show the news. "This just in, Carter Thompson, has just escaped from prison." The anchor said. The family stared at the TV, mouths and eyes widened. "He was in for kidnapped and abusing Luke Ross, Morgan and Christina Ross' son."

The TV is then shut down and Jessie looks to the kids. "We have to make sure Luke doesn't find out." Jessie says. Then a scream rings out from upstairs. "Uh oh. Too late." Zuri says in a worried voice. Connie gets up and paces around. "We have to... Lock the doors at all times and... um mm... Protect Luke at all times." Connie says. "That is our game plan?" Ravi asks. "Do you have a better one?"

* * *

Luke slams his bedroom door shut, locking it. He jumps onto his bed and hides under the covers and starts crying. "Please. D-don't let him t-t-take me." He begs. "He is awful." He hears a knock on the door. "Luke? It's Emma and Connie." Emma calls. "Can we come in?" Connie asks. Luke gets up and unlocks the door. The girls walk in. "We know you're scared." Emma says as Luke hides in the blankets.

"But we all agreed that we'd keep you safe." Connie says. "If he shows up again, I'll kill him." Luke gets up shaking his head. "No. That is a promise you can't keep. Promise me that if it comes to it," Luke grabs Emma's hand and puts it to his throat. "You will not let him take me." Emma pulls away. "NO! No. It can't come to that."

"Luke, you want yourself dead?" Connie asks in disbelief. Luke looks down. "Please leave." He demands. The girls walk out and look to each other. "What now?"

* * *

"Luke, we have to go to the store. Are you sure you wanna stay by yourself?" Jessie asks. Luke nods. "No one can get in through the elevator without a key or permission." Luke says. The group leaves and Luke is alone. Right when the door locks, someone jumps out at Luke from behind a fake plant. Luke jumps back in shock. "NO! Not you!" Luke cries.

Carter grins. "Yes me, Luke." Luke shakes his head in disbelief. "How did you get in?" He asks. "Last night. I broke in." Carter said grinning. He jumps at Luke and tackles him to the ground. Luke struggles but Carter grabs something from out of his pocket and puts Luke's finger in it. It was a cigarette cutter. "Cooperate or else you will lose a finger." Carter demanded.

Luke stopped moving and said, "OK! I'll stop!" Tears went down his face. Carter grabbed Zip ties and wrapped one around Luke's wrist. It cut into Luke's arms. Same happened to his ankles. Carter then put tape on his mouth and walked out the door, dragging Luke with him. They went down the stairs, which took forever. Finally they walked out the fire exit. Carter opened the trunk to the car and put Luke inside. "goodnight, Luke." Carter said, Luke started panicking as the trunk was slammed shut, and Luke was put into darkness.


	3. Rescue

Everyone walked in to the living room to see everything the way it was when they left. Luke would've usually broke something by now. "Luke?" Connie called. Emma walked around a bit and then stepped on something. A zip tie? Emma walked upstairs. "Luke, come out here!" She yelled. No answer. She ran back down the stairs.

"Jessie, he's not upstairs." Emma panicked. Jessie ran to the intercom. "Tony?" She said into the machine. "Yeah, what up, Jessie?" Tony asked in his happy cheery boston voice. "Did anyone get in here earlier?" She asked. Tony was quiet for a second. "Uh oh. Um, Jessie? You may wanna, um, get down here. Like now." Tony said.

The group ran into the elevator and rode it down. They stepped off. "What's wrong?" Connie asked. Tony showed them the monitor. On the screen showed the back of the building, and someone dragging Luke out and throwing him into a car trunk, then driving away. "Oh no!" Connie cried. "That's my dad! He took Luke again!"

"Jessie, what will we do?" Ravi asked. "We do not know where they are!" Jessie looked around. "Kids! We need to be patient. I bet he will just call us soon, and if he does, we need to be calm." Connie gave Jessie the phone. "It's my dad." Jessie took the phone. "GIVE ME BACK MY KID!" Jessie screams into the phone, ignoring what she told the kids to do.

"Hi, Jessie. Listen, I know I got Luke earlier, but you'll see him again." Carter assures. "When?" Jessie demands. Carter chuckles. "At the wake, when else?" Jessie frowns and her voice gets tense. "What do you want?" Carter is silent for a moment. "I want retribution." He says before hanging up.

* * *

Luke opens his eyes. He's not tied up anymore, but he's in a closed up space. He starts pushing everywhere around him. "No, no, no!" He cries. He starts screaming. He was in the back of a trunk! "SOMEONE HELP ME!" He screamed out. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and dialed in 911. "911, what's your emergency?" The operator asked.

"Please, help me! I'm in the trunk of a car!" Luke cried. "What? You are?" She asked obviously surprised. "How fast are you going?" Luke looked around. "It feels like we're on the freeway." The operator was silent. "OK, kid. Is there a release latch in there? It should glow in the dark." Luke looked up. "I don't see one." Luke complained.

"I got it." She said. "Try pushing out one of the lights." Luke grabbed on of the lights and started hitting it and pushing. It started to get lose until it finally fell out and landed on the cement. "I did it." Luke said. The operator sighed with relief. "Good. Now put your hand out and wave. Someone might see you." Luke put his hand out of the empty hole and waved.

A car behind him saw Luke's hand waving out. "Oh my gosh." The woman inside exclaimed. She typed in 911 on her phone and put it on speaker. "911, what's your emergency?" The operator asked. "Hello, I'm on freeway 74 and there's a car in front of me. There's someone in the trunk." She explained. "I found him!" The operator called. "Thank you, we've been hoping someone would see him."

"Kid, you can put your hand back in now." The operator said. Luke pulled his arm back, but then his wrist gets stuck. He grunts and pulls his hand in, hissing in pain. Luke heard the sirens a minute later. They were coming for him! The car pulls over. "There a problem, officer?" Carter asks. "I'm gonna have to see inside your trunk." The cop demanded. "HELP ME!" Luke screamed.

The cops pulled out guns and demanded him to open the trunk. Carter did as he was told, being slammed onto the hood a minute later. The officer pulled Luke out. "You OK?" The cop asked. Luke nodded. The officers brought Luke to the ambulance and drove off. Little did they know someone was in the bush.

* * *

**I suck at chapters now. I'm serious. This chapter was based off the movie, The Call, starring Halle Berry. BEST MOVIE EVER! Anyhow, please suggest ideas guys! PS it's not over yet! I still have more things in store.**


	4. Scare

Luke entered his home and was embraced by his family's arms. "Luke, we're so glad you're OK!" Jessie cried. Tears started going down Luke's face. "What's wrong, Luke?" Emma asked. Luke started laughing in between sobs. "It's just... I love you guys so much! I was so s-scared I wouldn't see you guys again." Luke said. Everyone wrapped their arms tighter around Luke.

"OK, kids. Let Luke have space." Jessie demanded. ""I'm gonna go take a shower." Luke said walking upstairs. The group sat down. "What will we do?" Emma asked. "If we keep him here, he'll be kidnapped again." Jessie nodded in agreement. "Not true." Connie retorted. "My dad can't get out this time. It's over." Everyone was silent then.

"Connie is right. We have to stop worrying." Zuri says. "Zuri is right." Ravi says. "Everything will be OK now."

* * *

Jessie sat up in bed at the screams. "NO! HELP ME PLEASE I'M IN THE TRUNK!" It was Luke. He was screaming so loud Mrs. Chesterfield would blow up the building to silence him. Jessie ran into Luke's room and grabbed the frantic, crying boy. "Luke! Shh. Be quiet. You're safe now." Jessie whispered. Luke stopped swinging now. Jessie stood up to leave when a hand gripped her arm very tight.

"No." Luke said. "Please don't leave." Jessie looked into Luke's red eyes and nodded. "OK. I won't leave." She grabbed Luke's hand. "Just come with me." She led Luke to the kitchen and poured him some milk and heated it up a bit. "I know you hate warm-" Luke quickly interrupted. "I don't mind." Jessie gave him the cup and sat at the table. They went back upstairs afterwards.

After a few minutes, Luke was fast asleep. Jessie walked to Bertram's room and knocked. "Can I come in?" She asked. Bertram opened the door. "What is it?" He asked grumpily. "I'm worried about Luke. He's going insane." Jessie said. "So?" Bertram was getting impatient. "What if it happens again?" Jessie asks. "What then?" Bertram shakes his head. "Don't worry about it unless it's happening. GOODNIGHT." He closed the door and locked it up.

Jessie walked back upstairs and closed her bedroom door.

* * *

"Good morning, Jessie!" Luke greeted as Jessie walked in the kitchen. "Hey, Luke, how are you doing?" Jessie asked. "I feel great. Is it OK if we go to the park?" Luke asked. Jessie nodded. "Sure." She agreed. "Anyone else wanna come to the park?" Zuri and Ravi ran down the stairs. "Where are Emma and Connie?" Jessie asked the kids. "Shopping." Zuri answered. "Now let's go!"

The group walked down to the park and the kids all separated. Zuri went on the slide, Ravi was on the swings, but Luke just sat on a rock. Jessie wondered what he was doing on a rock and not playing. Jessie shrugged and watched Ravi and Zuri playing. She watched Zuri start running around. Zuri passed Luke and Jessie saw his expression. Terror. He jumped to his feet.

"What is he doing?" Jessie asked herself. She looked around to see what he was scared of. Then she saw a hooded figure at a tree. They stood there, not moving. Jessie turned her head to see Luke bolt to the hotel. He ran across the street, cars skidding to a stop in front of him. She looked back to the tree. The figure was gone. "ZURI, RAVI! COME ON!" Jessie screamed.

Luke ran to the elevator. "Let me up, Tony!" No answer. He turned back and screamed. The hooded person was there, not Tony. Luke ran to the stairs and sped up. He ran to the elevator on the second floor and went up to the pent house. He ran to the kitchen and grabbed a knife. The person came in. "Hello, Luke." He said. "Go away!" Luke yelled through gritted teeth. The man laughed.

The man stepped closer and Luke swung the knife, cutting the man's hand. The man jumped onto Luke. Then the elevator opened. "Luke?" Jessie called. They ran into the kitchen. "Chad? What are you doing?" The man, apparently named Chad, turned. "Great to see you again, Jessie." He said. "What do you want?" Jessie hissed. "Something you love most." He replied. He then grabbed the knife and launched it at Luke.

Luke screamed at the pain. Blood oozed out of his arm and Chad picked him up. "Follow me and he dies." He said, running out the door. Luke cried for help, tears running down his red face. He kicked around. "Let me go!" Chad rolled his eyes and threw Luke into the trunk of the car. "Let me go!" Luke screamed. "Shut up, kid." Chad said, slamming the trunk.


	5. History Repeats Itself

**Sorry if this chapter's disapointing. i'm out of ideas.**

* * *

"Jessie, who was that man?" Zuri asked. Jessie sighed. "He's my ex-boyfriend." Jessie said. "He was obsessed with me. Everyday he'd come by my house to see me. Then I broke up with him because he was getting aggressive. I came home one day to see him murdering my mother." Chills ran down the kids spines. "He killed your mom?" Emma exclaimed.

Jessie nodded. "I got him sent to jail, and then I moved here." She said. Ravi jumped up. "What about Luke?" Ravi panicked. "He may do the same thing to Luke! And right now, he is helpless!" Ravi put his hands on his head and ran in circles, screaming. "That boy is not good in a crisis." Zuri says, shaking her head. "Jessie, what will we do?" Emma asks.

Jessie grabs her phone. "I have to call Tony." She says. The intercom turns on. "Ross clan! There's a man upstairs!" Connie crosses her arms. "And where were you when this happened five minutes ago?" She yells. Tony is silent before saying, "I was a little tied up." Emma gasped. "You needed to do lots of work?" Jessie looks at Emma. "No, he really tied me up." Tony replies.

"Oh, great." Zuri complains. "Luke was kidnapped by that guy." Ravi, still running in circles and screaming, yells, "We have got to do something!" Connie rolls her eyes. "And we should calm down while we're at it." She says, looking at Ravi. Jessie sits on the couch and groans. "I hope Luke is OK." She moans.

* * *

Chad's car takes a turn to an abandoned factory, where he parks. He steps out of the car and opens the trunk. Luke is about to scream when a cloth is stuffed into his face. He starts kicking around, and kicks Chad, knocking him down. Luke jumps out of the car and makes a run for the main road, but is tackled down. He swipes at Chad, who punches him in the face.

Luke hisses in pain, holding his eye. Chad lifts him up and walks into the factory. He stops in front a pipe in the middle of the room and ties Luke's arms behind it. "What do you want?" Luke shouted. "Revenge." Chad replied, irritated by Luke. Luke scoffed. "Pff. Revenge? REVENGE?! That is so freaking stupid! I didn't realize we were in the 90's!" Luke shouted. Chad turned around and punched the boy in the face again. Luke opened his mouth when a fabric was quickly shoved in, followed by tape.

"You talk WAY too much." Chad stated. Luke muffled something into the gag. "Whatever, kid." Chad laughed. "You better hope someone finds you." Chad grabbed Luke's hair and slammed his head into the pipe. Luke closed his eyes. Chad turned around to see a man. He started running away, and Chad chased after him. "HEY!" He shouted. He ran up to the man and grabbed him, took a screwdriver and drove it into his throat. Luke looked away from the scene. He closed his eyes and waited for it to be over.


	6. Seeing Chad

**Sorry if this chapter's disapointing. i'm out of ideas. And I think you guys might be too.**

* * *

Luke awoke after a while of sleeping. He saw Chad walking up to him. "Hey, kid. I have an old friend of yours over. He came strait from the big house." Chad said, grinning. Luke was getting scared. He knew who it was. "Wanna say, hi?" Chad asked, ripping off the tape. "How do you always escape, Carter?" Luke shouted. Carter laughed. "Are you annoyed?" Carter asks.

"No, I'm agitated." Luke corrects. "They've caught you three times. Just give up!" Luke shouts. Chad and Carter walk off, laughing maniacally. Luke smirks, grabbing the glass shard he found. He started cutting the ropes holding his arms. When they were free, he got up and walked to Chad, who was leaning over a table, writing something down. Luke grabbed Chad and raised his glass.

Chad quickly kicked Luke down and took some rope, wrapping it around his neck. Luke started losing air and was kicking Chad, trying to get him off. Suddenly, Luke could breathe again. He saw Carter holding Chad back. Now was his chance to run. Luke scrambled up and ran to the door. He ran to the street but then realized where he was.

"Oh, I don't think I'm in New York anymore Toto." He said. He was in the middle of a forest. He ran more. He had never seen this part of the city. He grabbed his cell phone after a while. He dialed in Jessie's number. "Luke? Is this you?" Jessie asked from over the phone. "Jessie, I escaped! But I don't know where I am!" Luke freaked out in tears.

"All I see is trees and more trees. We were in a factory, I'm not sure where though!" Luke failed to see Chad run up behind him. Chad's arms wrapped around Luke's neck, Luke tried fighting back. "Move again, I dare you." Chad growled. Luke stopped and shook. Chad grabbed the phone. "OK, listen Jessie, I want you to go to that warehouse off Greystone road." Chad demanded. "And if I don't?" She questioned. Chad chuckled. "If you don't I'll break Luke's neck." The line went dead.

"What is it, Jessie?" Emma asked. Jessie held her hand out. "Stop. I have to go see Chad." She said. She then disappeared in the elevator.

* * *

Chad clapped his hands. "Jessie, you made it." He said. "What do you want?" Jessie replied. Chad laughed. "I wanted to say I'm sorry about our relationship. It ended too soon." Jessie's mouth gaped. "You killed my mother!" She yelled. Chad grabbed Jessie's wrists. "Let me go!" Jessie screamed. Jessie stopped moving when she heard the water.

"The more you resist," Chad said, pointing to the water. "The more he goes under." Jessie looks over and sees Luke, hands behind his back and tape over his mouth. "So Luke." Chad yelled. "Can you swim?"

* * *

**You hate me now. I'm sorry this chapter was so short! I have serious writers block! PLEASE PLEASE SEND IDEAS! 3**


	7. The Date is Over

**WARNING! Chapters ahead has bad words!**

* * *

"Chad, come on!" Jessie yelled. "And you hired Carter? Really?" Chad grinned. "Listen, toots. You know I still love you, right?" Jessie glared at him. "I needed someone who also looked for revenge on your family." Chad said. "Carter was the best there was!" Jessie chuckled and looked at Chad. "One thing you forgot." She said. She leaned into Chad. "There are knives on this table."

Jessie swiped her knife at Chad, cutting his cheek open. She ran to Luke to save him. Carter had started shoving him into the water. Jessie screamed as she jumped onto Carter. She lifted Luke up and cut him free. "Run." She said. They ran for the door when Luke fell. "There's more than one knife, Jessie." Chad shouted. Luke grabbed the knife and pulled it out of his leg.

Chad grabbed him, but Luke stabbed his chest. "Feels good, huh?" Luke grinned. Carter then came up and pushed Jessie out the door, closing it after. Jessie tried opening it. "LUKE!" She screamed. "Carter." Chad said. "Bring him to the van. NOW!" Carter grabbed Luke by the back of his shirt and dragged him to the van. Luke grunted and kicked, struggling to get out.

"Let me go!" Carter threw him into the back of the van. "YOU ASS!" Luke screams as the door closes. Luke kicked. "LET ME OUT NOW!" Luke screamed in rage. He ran to the other door and jumped out as it opened. he started to run, but Chad tackled him down. Luke struggled to get out from under him. He was lifted and brought to the van.

Chad took some tape and wrapped it three times around Luke's legs. He did the same to his arms and wrapped tape around his mouth as well. Chad put Luke in the back, still struggling.

* * *

Emma stared at Jessie. "He's gone?!" She shrieked. She paced around the room. "Please, sister. We shouldn't panic. Everything will be OK." Ravi said. Emma started laughing. "Yes, Ravi, everything is OK." Emma said, quickly glaring at him. "Ravi, get out of your fantasy world already! Nothing is peaceful and it never will be!"

Jessie gasped. "Emma!" She said. Emma threw her hands up. "Forget it!" She yelled, storming to her room.

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapter was so short! Still have some writers block!**


	8. Invasion

**CHARACTER DEATH**

Emma came back down. "I'm sorry, but I can't handle Luke getting kidnapped." She said. "I mean, it's not like i should hit one of you, it's not that crazy." Connie laughed. "No way. The least we could do is have some violence." She said. Then the kitchen door broke down. "I was being sarcastic!" She cried. Chad and Carter ran in.

"What now?" Jessie screamed. Chad laughed maniacally. "Jessie, you wanted to see Luke." He said. Carter pulled out Luke from behind him. He was unconscious, tied up, bloody. "What will you get from this?" Connie asked them. "Not my forgiveness." Carter made a sad face. "Oh, pumpkin." Carter said. "I don't want forgiveness." He quickly drew out a gun and shot it into Connie's stomach.

The Ross Clan watched Connie go down. They took off, screaming. Chad threw Luke into a chair and chased after them. He then heard a hissing. Mrs. Kipling. "What are you looking at godzilla?" Chad asked. Mrs. Kipling charged after him, chad screamed.

* * *

Jessie led the kids to a window and shattered it. "Get on the uppy downie thingy." She demanded. Zuri was lifted onto it, followed by Ravi and Emma. Jessie pulled herself up, but was tugged back. Jessie screamed as she kicked the assaulter. She climbed on and pressed a button. They were going down. "Oh no, Jessie!" Zuri cried. "If we go down, we literally go down."

Emma looked up and saw Carter cutting a line. "Grab onto something!" She screamed to the group. Everyone grabbed a bar then went to a sudden tilt. Zuri's hand slipped, making her slide down. She screamed as she went over the edge.

She screamed as she was dangling by her foot. Jessie held her, trying to pull her up. She succeeded and told Zuri to hold on tighter. They then flipped sideways, making Ravi fly over, still hanging on. "Jessie, we need to get off of this thing!" Ravi screamed. Jessie pulled Zuri and threw her to a window, making it shatter. Ravi and Emma jumped in as well. Jessie got ready when the whole thing fell completely.

The three screamed at the sight. Their own Nanny fell to her death, from the 50th floor. No one could survive that. They heard a door open behind them. "Mrs. Chesterfield!" Emma cried. "Jessie's dead!" Mrs. Chesterfield looked panicked. "I know!" She said. "I saw." They run into Chesterfield's apartment. "Tony wouldn't let them in." Zuri said. "Someone would've had to give access." They all saw Chesterfield grinning.

"You Bit-" Before Ravi could finish, Rhoda swiped out a shotgun and fired it. Ravi stood, shocked. He looked down, seeing the hole in his body. He collapsed. The girls ran for the door, tugging at it. "I wouldn't." Mrs. Chesterfield warned. "I would." Emma debated. Zuri slowly unlocked the door. "You kids always annoyed me." Rhoda said. "I met Carter when he took Luke away the first time. We had so much in common." Emma grinned.

"There's something else you will have in common." She said. Mrs. Chesterfield laughed at Emma. "It's that you'll both be dead by tonight." Mrs. Chesterfield shook her head. "I highly doubt it." She said. Emma quickly threw an ice pick at her, it stabbed into her chest, making her fall. "I'm highly certain." Emma remarked. "We have to save Luke, Zuri." The girls ran out of the room.


End file.
